


Interrogation

by DogDemonsRock5



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-16
Updated: 2015-09-16
Packaged: 2018-04-21 03:10:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4812764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DogDemonsRock5/pseuds/DogDemonsRock5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mondo finds himself in a rather awkward situation. Takaaki and Mondo are the main characters, but Kiyotaka is mentioned as a main.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Interrogation

Mondo would never admit this outside the confinements of his own head, but while being inside of a police station may not be unusual for him, it is still unpleasant. It is now especially so, given the circumstances of the situation. After being told to wait in an interrogation room, he flips his chair around and sits, rocking back and forth.

"Tch. Didn't fuckin' do anything," he rambles to himself.

"Stupid kid," he spats.

On his way home from the current shop he works at, Mondo decided to stop at the local convenient store. However, what seemed like an easy task soon became a struggle when three boys, presumably about Mondo's age, decided to try and rob a woman down an alley way. Needless to say, Mondo went in and beat the shit out of all three of them. Well, how did he end up here then?

"Heh heh heh. Been a while hasn't it?"

Mondo looks up and sees a large man enter the room. He straightens his police cap and pulls up his belt, only for his gut to burst out and lay over it again. His body odor is horrible, and Mondo's nose wrinkles as he scowls.

"Mother-fucking shi-"

"You best keep yer' mouth shut, boy, otherwise I'll shut it fer' ya," the man threatens.

"Oh, go fuck yourse-!"

The officer slams a book on the table loud enough to abruptly cut him off. Mondo is taken back some, but stands his ground.

"Do you know why yer' here, boy?"

Mondo knows this man all too well. Katsuo Nakai, the number one most pretentious, arrogant, self righteous officer in the district. Coincidentally, he is also the officer that caught him beating up the kids down the alley way. The gods and the universe just don't seem to be on Mondo's side today. He curses his luck and grits his teeth.

"No, officer," he replies, "why am I here?" The sarcasm is obvious in his tone.

Katsuo chuckles and takes out a folder from within the large book on the table. He holds it up to the biker's face. "Any idea what this is?" he asks. Mondo's glare darkens. He can take a wild guess.

"That's right, boy. Yer' records. All put together nice n' tidy so that every single incident you've been involved in can be seen easily by every other officer in this here building."

He drops the manilla folder onto the table, some papers inside peeking out. Sweat breaks out onto Mondo's neck. He knows this man is more than willing to make him suffer as much as humanly possible, and just what Mondo doesn't need right now is a place inside a cell or some stupid tracking device on his ankle. Damn, it really can't get any worse can it?

"To be totally honest, officer, I don't see any real reason to be here."

And it's true. There really shouldn't be a reason why he's here. Hell, if anything, these people should be thanking him! Katsuo slams his hands on the table and sneers in Mondo's face.

"You think you get to send my son to the hospital and not have to pay the price? Oh, no."

Mondo lied when he decided things couldn't get any worse.

_I'm in deep shit now!_

Suddenly, both of their attention is drawn to a creaking noise. They look up to see another man walk into the room. In all honesty, he looks extremely worn out, perhaps bored is a better description. He's tall, with scruffy black hair and crimson red eyes, and isn't even wearing a police uniform, just a white collared shirt with a pair of black dress pants. He holds his hands in his pockets and looks on at the other officer.

"Takaaki, what do you want?" Katsuo scowls.

The other man is not fazed by his tone.

"You and I both know why I'm here. He's not your case, he's mine," he replies smoothly.

Takaaki, was it? Mondo focuses his attention on him, hoping beyond hope that he's telling the truth. After all, anything is better than being trapped inside a room with this asshole. The other man looks in his direction and locks eye contact for a good few seconds. Mondo prays he sees the desperation in his eyes.

"I'll take care of him. Besides, isn't it your time to leave anyway?"

Katsuo is not pleased.

"Back off, Takaaki!" The larger man stomps up to Takaaki and grips him by the front of his shirt.

"I don't think you realize what's happened here."

Takaaki is having none of it. He grips the beefy wrist that clings to his collar, his eyebrows furrowing in irritation.

"Let me guess, your son was pulling another idiotic stunt and happened to get caught for once?"

Mondo isn't gonna lie, it feels a bit awkward being in the same room with two officers going at it with each other. Although, silently, he is rooting for the Takaaki guy to win. Mondo see's his grip tighten around the man's wrist.

"What my son does is none of yer' business!"

"It is my business when I find out he's been disrupting the peace."

Mondo realizes that despite having such a level head, Takaaki is far from actually calm. He just knows that Katsuo's wrist is going to bruise after this. He admires the guy for it.

"You think just 'cause yer' son is so bloody smart, he's better than the rest?"

Takaaki seems to ponder this for a moment.

"Yes," he states, "but that's beside the point."

The man's got balls, and Mondo respects that. Katsuo looks utterly furious, and his body shakes, but he stays quiet. The smaller man speaks again.

"Now, don't make me repeat myself. Get. Out."

His words are final, and somehow Mondo knows it. The two stare at each other with such intensity that he could practically feel the anger sweep off them. Katsuo's whole body rumbles in rage, and, quite reluctantly, he releases the other man from his grip. Mondo continues to be amazed by all of this and watches in awe.

"You best make sure he gets punished fer' this," are his last words before he makes his way out, but not before giving Mondo one last glance.

The biker grins smugly in return.

Next thing they know, the door is slammed violently, and strings of curses fade as Katsuo trails down a hallway. Things become quiet for a moment or two.

"What a dick," Mondo says. He immediately regrets his words. _Great job, idiot. Nice starter there!_ This man just saved his ass and now he's gonna talk as if he's all high and mighty?

"Yeah, try working with that everyday," Takaaki scoffs.

The biker is caught off guard by his words, but then laughs. This guy 'aint so bad. The man takes a seat across from Mondo. He appears to be displeased by the boy's position, however, and so Mondo immediately spins his chair to properly sit in it. He even folds his hands on the table and sits up straight for good measure.

There's no way in hell he wants to get on this guy's bad side.

Takaaki regards him for a moment.

"I didn't think someone like you could have such good posture," he jokes.

"Heh, well..." Mondo trails off.

After having been with Kiyotaka Ishimaru for almost 5 years, he's gotten used to it.

"Let's see here..." Takaaki begins as he lifts the folder in front of him.

"Ah, so it is you." His eyes narrow a bit.

Suddenly Mondo feels uncomfortable. Is his record really so terrible that every officer hates him? Shit. The older man rubs at the stubble on his chin in a contemplative gesture. He looks to Mondo, back to the files, and then back to Mondo again. The biker gets nervous and scratches the back of his neck despite not having an itch there.

"Oh, before I forget," the officer states before reaching into his pocket.

He places what appears to be an iPhone on the table. Mondo's eyes widen.

"Holy crap! I almost forgot about that," he exclaims.

He had forgotten that Katsuo confiscated it earlier on the way in here. When did Takaaki manage to nab his phone back though?

"How did you-?"

"I'll leave it here for now, but you have to wait 'till we're done to get it back. I could honestly care less if you have it on you or not, but it wouldn't exactly make me look good if one of your friends ended up here because of it."

Mondo understands and nods. It's only fair, since he managed to get the phone in the first place.

"Uh," Mondo starts, "So, what's your name again? Takaaki?"

The older man nods.

"So, is that your last name or..." It's a little awkward, but Mondo wants to at least be on good terms with the dude.

"No, my last name is Ishimaru. Although, if you don't mind, I do prefer to be referred to as Officer Takaaki," the man replies.

"Oh, sure! no pro-"

Wait, what did he say!? Uh oh. Has Mondo's sense of hearing failed him? Is he hearing the wrong thing? He swallows thickly, and suddenly he's just as nervous as he was ten minutes ago.

"Is there a problem, kid?"

Mondo snaps out of it and shakes his head a little too violently.

"N-No! Of course not, heh."

Maybe it's not actually Kiyotaka's father. Maybe it's just someone else that happens to have the same name? The biker takes another good look at Takaaki, and whatever hope he has is instantly swept away because yes, no shit this is his father. It has to be. Look at him, they look exactly alike! And wasn't Katsuo complaining about how smart this guy's son is earlier? He mentally slaps himself for being an idiot and not noticing it sooner. Suddenly, he remembers the way Takaaki looked at him while viewing his files. Has Kiyo ever told him anything? Has he ever even seen them together? Does... he know?

Mondo acts as if these thoughts aren't currently eating away at him.

"Alright then, let's get this over with," the man begins.

Mondo couldn't agree more with his words.

"Let's see... looks like this isn't the first time you've been here. I'm actually surprised I haven't met you yet."

"Yeah, heh, funny." Mondo's a wreck, and feels as though Takaaki knows this too.

The man leans in a bit and raises a brow.

"I wonder why that is," he says.

Is he toying with Mondo? Is this some kind of joke? Is...

Is Takaaki testing him right now? Is that possible?

Too many questions run through his head. He feels the start of a headache and massages his temples.

 _Calm down, Mondo. Just chill, 'aight?_ There's no way he knows, and Mondo knows this because Kiyo told him himself that he's yet to tell his father about their relationship. His father has always been so extremely busy with work that Kiyo was afraid telling him about them may be bad for his health. Although, admittedly, the guy doesn't seem all that bad to Mondo. Intimidating, sure, but not bad. Somehow Mondo thinks that he honestly wouldn't care, and yet there's another part of him that says it'd be bad if he knew. Too many thoughts, too many feelings. Mondo's head continues to throb.

Suddenly, a pill bottle is placed in front of him. He looks up.

"Take one, it'll help." Takaaki gestures to the bottle of aspirin.

"Uh," Mondo hesitantly reaches for it, "thanks."

"It's nothing, you become prepared after spending over ten years at this place. Especially with that giant brute." He obviously refers to Katsuo with that last statement.

Mondo honestly considers him for a moment while taking the pill. He can see why Kiyo would be worried about a situation like this. In fact, he's certain it's because of this very situation that Kiyo was reluctant to tell Takaaki in the first place. It makes sense, he's a busy man, and not to mention he's also a cop. Who are the ones the cops are always after? Delinquents, much like Mondo himself. Although, he has been trying really hard not to get on any cop's bad side lately. Honestly, it's been almost four months since his gang has caused any trouble for anyone. What would happen if his father caught him though? What would he think of that?

Mondo becomes disheartened at the thought. Would he really want someone like him dating his son? He starts to fidget a bit in his seat. He's not as comfortable as he'd like to be.

Okay, so maybe Takaaki wouldn't like it. However, that doesn't mean that Mondo would suddenly be willing to break it off with Kiyotaka. No, Kiyo's the best thing that's happened to him since Daiya. Even if Takaaki knew, Mondo would not break. He stops fidgeting.

"Alright, kid. Just tell me exactly what happened."

If Takaaki really does know, then he's doing an excellent job at concealing it. The biker goes along with him.

"I'll tell you," Mondo starts, "but you can already guess what happened."

Takaaki nods. It's true, and it's not as if he wasn't already on the money with his previous statement towards Katsuo. It was his idiot son that was causing trouble, not Mondo. He's been in this situation before, however, so he knows how it goes. Just because Takaaki can tell what happened doesn't mean anything. He needs to hear the story from the one who sent three teenagers to the E.R. He explains the story with as much detail as he could muster, which is to say, not a lot.

"What about the woman? Did she flee?"

This is where things get tricky for Mondo. He sighs.

"Yeah, she left."

It's tricky because both men know that without a witness, it'll be all the more difficult for Mondo to be let off scott-free. Takaaki groans. Mondo isn't exactly thrilled either. The guy seems sincere, but is he really on his side? It's hard to tell at this point.

"You know I'm innocent!" Mondo exclaims.

"As far as everyone else is concerned, you just beat the living daylights out of an officer's son and two of his friends. No other witness was there besides Officer Nakai, and we both know he isn't going to do anything for us."

Mondo balls his hand into a fist and pounds the table with minimal force.

"Dammit," he curses.

He looks up to Takaaki and forgets for the moment who exactly it is he's talking to.

"Listen! I've been tryin' real hard okay? I made a promise I would try not to get in any trouble, and now..."

Mondo looks away, hurt must clearly show on his face because the officer takes pity on him.

"Hey, kid. I know you were just trying to do the right thing, and..." he pauses before continuing, "something tells me this isn't the first time you have."

He pulls out some files and goes over them again out loud.

"Hm... three civilian casualties, multiple disruptions of the peace, one account of arsenal, and- wrestling an old man in the street?"

"Hey, that geezer had it coming!" Mondo defends himself.

"Right..." Takaaki looks over them again.

However, he doesn't seem very pleased. Mondo remembers the situation he's in again. Shit, he's seen every stupid thing he's ever done, or at least every stupid thing he's ever been caught doing. He really must not think very highly of him at this point. The biker looks down. He feels terrible because this guy seems like a really cool dude, and now he's seen just how horrible Mondo really is.

"I-" he attempts to say, "I know it's a lot, but-"

"I can't believe this," Takaaki intervenes.

What? Mondo looks up.

"Over half of these incidents were reported by Officer Nakai. Ugh, figures."

He slaps the folder, along with its contents, back onto the metal table. He appears to be frustrated, and Mondo can see why.

"Tch, that friggin asshole's been up my ass ever since-!" He stops for a moment before continuing, "ever since my brother died," he finishes with a whisper.

Things get quiet again, and Mondo thinks about his situation once more. Takaaki is a good man, and he absolutely knows it. However, he can't erase the past, what's done is done. But...

"Ya know something, Officer?"

Takaaki responds with a hum, as in "Go on." Mondo looks him right in the eyes as he speaks.

"I'd bet my bike that what you read is all you're gonna see in that stupid packet."

He points to the folder to emphasize his point.

"I'd bet... that no one here even knows I've been livin' on my own for four years now, or that I recently took on a job as a carpenter's apprentice, or that I even graduated from Japan's most famous high school with a C average!"

He grinds his teeth together, attempting to hold back his temper with every ounce of strength he's got. He starts to shake a bit.

"I've gone over three whole months making sure that my gang's not been actin' up! I made a promise, goddammit, and I'll do anything I can to keep it! So please... just..."

Takaaki pays him the utmost attention. He looks again at the folder.

"You made a promise?" he asks, his voice calm.

Mondo nods, "Yeah." Resolve is clear in his tone.

Before the officer can say anything else, a loud buzzing noise is heard. They look down and see that it is actually Mondo's phone. It lights up with no icon to dictate the caller. However, the name 'Kiyo' appears at the top. Takaaki regards the phone for a second before sliding it to its owner.

"Make it quick."

Mondo is grateful for the permission to use his phone and continues to do as such. He holds it slightly away from his ear before answering the call.

"Yo."

"Hello, Mondo!" is the loud and boisterous reply he receives from the other end.

Mondo was prepared for this.

"Hey, what's up?"

"Are you home?"

"Uh, no, I had to go out."

Mondo does his best to keep his whereabouts unknown.

"Out? Where to?"

The voice is so innocent and loving, and Mondo wishes he could answer him truthfully, but he can't.

"I- I just had to run to the convenient store is all! It's nothing, really," he lies, "I should be back soon!"

"Ah, I see! Well the real reason I am calling is to inform you that I will be running late this evening, as I have a quick errand to attend to!"

Takaaki points to his wrist watch and taps it.

"Oh! Okay, yeah no problem just- I'll see you when you get back then 'kay?" Mondo responds with haste.

"Absolutely!"

Mondo goes to hang up before a voice calls out, "Oh, and Mondo!"

"What!?" the biker says irritably.

"I love you!"

Suddenly Mondo's face feels incredibly hot. He tugs at the collar of his shirt hoping somehow it cools him off, which it of course, does not. He looks away from Takaaki and holds his hand up to the side of his face.

"I- yeah. I love you too. Okay, bye!"

He places the phone back on the table and crosses his arms. He looks to the side, his face utterly the shade of a ripe tomato.

"Th-Thanks," he says.

Takaaki rests his chin in his hands and looks to Mondo, his eyes narrowed as if he's focused on watching some egg crack open any second. The biker shifts under his intense gaze, and his palms feel sweaty. After what seems like an eternity, the officer leans back and sighs.

"You know something, kid? It really is a shame I haven't met you yet," he states.

Mondo is baffled. What?

"Ugh, I suppose it makes sense. I'm barely ever home, after all." He looks back to Mondo and smiles softly.

"I'm a little upset he never told me sooner, but I'm glad Kiyotaka found someone that makes him happy. So, thank you."

_So he did know!_

"I know you're a graduate of Hope's Peak. I'll do whatever I can to help you out. Although, it will be difficult without having a witness..."

Suddenly, three large knocks are heard on the door. Takaaki goes to open it, only to find another officer with a young lady standing next to him. She looks out of breath, and her short brown hair sticks to her face with the sweat dripping down it.

"Finally. I. Found. You," she says between breaths.

She looks to Mondo through the doorway and bows.

"Thank you so much for what you've done! I just got so nervous and ran without thinking, but then I saw you get into a police vehicle. I apologize for running away!"

Mondo's and Takaaki's eyes widen. The officer walks up to her and shakes her hand.

"Thank you, miss. If you don't mind, I'd just like you to answer a few questions. I'm Officer Takaaki by the way. A pleasure to meet you." He bows.

"Of course! Oh, and my name is Maya." She bows respectively.

Not long after, the woman is sent on her way. Takaaki returns to the room Mondo awaits patiently for him in.

"Thanks for waiting," he says before collecting his belongings.

He hands Mondo his phone to keep.

"No problem, I just can't believe she showed up."

He thanks whatever gods may exist for this turn of events.

"Now that I have words from both you and the victim, I can straighten things out with the rest."

Takaaki holds the door open for Mondo, and together they both walk out.

"So, how long's it been?" Takaaki begins with small talk.

It takes Mondo a second before he catches on to the question.

"Ah, well. Four and a half years. I think?" He blushes again and shoves his hands in his coat pockets.

The older man replies with a nod and a hum. They continue their walk until they've reached the lobby. However, they're surprised to see that a certain someone is already there.

"Ah," Kiyotaka smiles brightly and runs up to the pair.

"Mondo! It is great to see you! Ah, but... what exactly are you doing here?" Kiyo tilts his head as he asks.

Mondo's mouth moves and yet no words come out. Takaaki decides to fill him in.

"Unfortunately a young woman got caught up in a scuffle. Luckily though, this guy was there to help her out."

Kiyotaka looks at his father and bows. Apparently he hadn't noticed him until just now.

"Father! I'm glad to hear that. Um, however... I did have a reason for coming here."

Kiyotaka looks a little nervous, and straightens his back. He looks to Mondo, who smiles and nods in return as if saying "Go ahead."

"I just... I just wanted to inform you that I am in a relationship with this man!" He gestures to the biker.

Takaaki rubs the back of his head and sighs, "Ya know, kiddo, you could've said something sooner."

Kiyo looks a little surprised at that and bows.

"I apologize!" he exclaims.

"It's fine, it's fine." Takaaki waves his hand before placing it on top of his son's head.

He ruffles the soft black hair. Kiyotaka looks up to see the older man smile.

"I'm proud of ya, kiddo."

Kiyotaka's cheeks become pink. He grins so wide that Mondo actually thinks his face might tear in half. The biker walks up to him.

"Sorry for lyin' to ya, Kiyo. I didn't mean-"

"Apology accepted, Mondo! Now, I believe it is time for us to get going."

Mondo smiles, "Yeah."

After they make their exit, Another officer stands by Takaaki's side.

"So, he really wasn't your case, was he?"

Takaaki scoffs, "Not until Officer Nakai handed him over to me to go off shift. The fool."

"You do realize what might happen if he finds this out, right?"

"Heh, the guy is nothing but a dog with no bite. Besides..."

He grins, "the boss likes me more anyways."


End file.
